


Working both ways, trap allows to unite

by NightBat



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Personality Swap, Poetic, Poetry, Translation, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Day, like the night, comes again, taking over.Two as just one — twins are chained down beside.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Working both ways, trap allows to unite

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Эта ловушка обоих запрёт](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/642706) by Night Bat. 
  * A translation of [Эта ловушка обоих запрет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269763) by [NightBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat). 



Fate is carved out on tool of destruction,  
Blood on the collars — in colour of streets.  
Instincts are ruling like undying judges,  
Hunger is question that violence fulfills.

Shining of mind enters battle for primacy,  
Roles being traded in party of one.  
Humans' commandments won't make God abide by them.  
He's not a dog — but the kennel's not gone.

Day, like the night, comes again, taking over.  
Two as just one — twins are chained down beside.  
Orders of first are a second one's sorrow.  
Working both ways, trap allows to unite.

**Author's Note:**

> In Russian version the last line was "This trap will lock both", wrote it before finishing the DLC. But now I have finished it and managed to truly unite God and Dog, so I wanted to change it to be more hopeful :3  
> (also I couldn't make it rhyme jfhdkfhs)
> 
> Every response is welcome!!! If you want to correct my grammar, please do that! English is not my first language and I'm trying to learn how to write good fanfiction in it.


End file.
